You Belong With Me
by TealTiger1215
Summary: This is a songfic for DXG that follows the music video for You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. One-Shot


**Hey! This is like a songfic, but it's not. It's a story that follows the You Belong With Me music video! Enjoy! BTDubs- Total Drama never happened!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift- she does!**

{Gwen's POV}

Hey, I'm Gwen Scotts, local Goth. I am 17, and yes, Goth. At this moment, I am in my room sketching some skulls around a recent picture I drew. My mind is somewhere else, though. I'm currently thinking about the teen delinquent neighbor of mine, shouting into his phone. He is a good friend of mine, and our windows are opposite each other. His name is Duncan Carter.

I look up from my drawing to see Duncan throw his phone down, grab his head, and flop on his bed. I quickly flip the page in my book and write a message. We do this to communicate.

_You ok?_

Is what I write. When he looks up, I show him my note. He grabs a notebook and quickly writes his own message.

**I HATE drama.**

Is his reply. I think about his answer. I know he was fighting with his girlfriend, Courtney. She's always going off about something, whether it was his bright green mohawk, his many facial piercings, his perverted sense of humor, or his love for crime. She never saw the boy in the window I got to see.

I love him. I know I do, and I hate that that CIT bitch can't just see she's got an amazing guy! He deserves so much better! I look down and carefully scribble down one last message. I tear it out and look up to see his curtains closed. Sadly, I raise the note anyways.

I'm so frustrated, I throw down the note and get up. I plug my IPod **(AN: Don't own IPod- Apple does!) **setting it to shuffle on its highest volume. I throw the closet doors open and pull everything out. I pull a few looks, changing out of my charcoal grey sweats and black punk band tee and into an old cheerleader costume I had lying around. I look at myself in the mirror and burst into laughter. The costume was ridiculously small and looked horrible.

I began dancing around, trying on outfit after outfit. I tried 70's disco clothes I didn't know I had, nerd, jock, skater, druggie, even super girly girl. I finally hit my favorite outfits, punk and Goth. For punk, I wore black ripped skinny jeans, a black muscle tank with a punk band logo in red, a red beanie and red converse. I danced around my room to the screaming music, mimicking the singer with a hairbrush.

Little did I know, I was being spied on by a certain punk across my lawn. I continued dancing until the song ended. I chose my final outfit, but decided to just wear it the next day. I threw my lounge clothes back on and sat on my bed, drawing once more.

-NEXT DAY-

I woke up and picked up the outfit I chose the previous day. I had decided on black shorts with floral tights underneath, a black tank top I customized with red ink, and my signature black combat boots. I had longer black hair with a red streak behind my side bangs. I wore black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick also.

I walked out the door and down the street to the bench to wait for my ride. I sat down and saw Duncan approaching. He was wearing a black tee shirt with a skull on the front and worn out denim shorts, which were long enough to be capris. His signature red converse carried him toward the bench. He sat down and we started talking and I was just thinking to myself, hey, isn't this easy? We can just talk and laugh and have no worries.

Soon enough, Courtney comes driving up in her perfect red convertible. She's wearing her cheer uniform, too. As soon as Duncan hops in the car, literally, Courtney shouts at him, then grabs him and starts making out with him in front of me! As he goes for her neck, she gives me the evil eye then pushes him away and their off.

I feel like I may burst into tears, but I won't. Especially over a guy that isn't mine.

-SCENE CHANGE-

I was sitting in the bleachers at the football game. I sit in a corner, alone. I only come to these things to see him, Duncan. His dad made him take up football, even if he didn't like being a jock. Duncan thought football players were overrated, but soon found there was pleasure in the sport. He got to practically beat people up for others enjoyment! He once broke a guy's leg.

Courtney is the cheerleading captain, saying random ass rhymes while moving her arms. As Duncan scores a touchdown, I look down and notice Courtney flirting with some guy on the benches. I look back to the field, thinking I should tell Duncan, when I see him staring at something. I can't tell what, but I have a pretty good idea considering his face is twisted in disgust.

My heart broke a little seeing this, then he began taking steps. Soon, he sped to a jog and made it to his destination. Him and Courtney began yelling at each other, ending with Duncan walking away. I'm thinking of what I just witnessed.

FLASHFORWARD

It's been a week or so since Duncan and Courtney broke up, but she's been acting like nothing happened. She's been clinging to him, while he's been blowing her off. She keeps talking about prom, which happens to be tonight.

I'm sitting in my room studying when I look up to see Duncan ready. He holds up a note.

**You going tonight?**

I grabbed my pen and notepad to reply.

_No, studying._

**Wish you were.**

He replied with a shrug and got up to leave. I turned back to my massive piles of papers, asking myself why I'm doing this. I move a couple papers and notice my note from a week ago. I decided then and there I was tired of this. I was tired of everything, I needed to fight for what I loved.

I got up and threw my closet doors open, tearing my millions of clothes away to find what I was searching for. The _perfect_ dress.

SOMANYSCENECHANGES

I was nervous. No, beyond nervous. I clutched the folder paper in my hand, a sort of reassurance. I brushed my fingers over the delicate fabric of my dress before opening the huge doors. Music was playing, but I barely heard it. I felt everyone's eyes, and usually this would bother me, but I couldn't care less right now.

My eyes scanned the room as I took slow steps forward, until I saw him. Duncan. He stood in the center of the dance floor. Our eyes met, and I felt all my nerves wash away. He wore a dark tux, the collar unbuttoned with a tie hanging loose. He looked amazing.

We took steps towards each other, that is until Courtney showed up. She wore a bright red dress with several cut-out and beading. She clung to him, saying something. He glanced at her and shook his head, pushing her away. The look on her face was priceless.

Duncan stood in front of me now. I had not planned anything to say, so instead, I just looked down and unraveled my note.

_I love you._

Is what I had written. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ball of paper. He opened it and what it read made my heart flutter.

**I love you.**

He stepped closer to me, looking into my eyes. I gazed into his stunning teal eyes. I felt so close to him, like we were alone instead of in the middle of a huge ballroom. His hands rested on my hips as mine were set on his chest. We both leaned in until our lips met. It was amazing.

I felt the fireworks everyone described in the cliché movie scenes. I now know I'm the one that belongs with him.

{Duncan's POV}

ENTERING DANCE

I take a deep breath and step into the large room. It's crowded and hot and there are high-schoolers dancing to cheesy music. I wish Gwen had come, then it'd be easier to avoid Courtney. As soon as I had stepped in, she saw me and began following me.

Out of I guess my last shred of hope, before I had left, I grabbed a note I had written for Gwen about a week ago. I stuck my hand in my pocket and clutched the paper balled up. I walked to the edge, stopping to talk to my best friend Geoff. Courtney now stood watching me, which was better than coming and talking to me, I guess.

After about a half hour, I was bored while Bridgette took Geoff away to dance. I was standing on the sidelines of the dance floor when I heard a bunch of gasps. I look where everyone is looking, breaking through the crowd to see Gwen. She looked beautiful.

She wore a midnight blue floor length ballgown with a sweetheart neckline. The top had a couple jewels sewn into the fabric. Her pasty skin seemed to glow in contrast to her now all black hair, which was curled to perfection. Her dark eyes were highlighted with a dark smoky eye.

I was blown away. I began walking towards her when I was stopped by my personal stalker. Courtney placed her hands on my chest, leaning into me, trying to be seductive. She whispered something, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I just shook my head slowly, never taking my eyes off Gwen, and lightly shoved her away.

I walked up to her, I didn't really know what to say, I was kind of out of words. She glanced down to her hands, my eyes followed. She unfolded a sheet of paper with the three words I never thought I'd actually get from her.

_I love you._

I remembered my last shred of hope bundled in my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and unraveled it, showing her my message.

**I love you.**

She smiled, which I returned before stepping closer and resting my hands on her hips. She rested hers on my chest. We both leaned in until our lips meshed together. It felt perfect, like we were the only people in the world.

The girl I knew I had loved for so long actually loved me back, I didn't think this would happen. This was the best night of my life! I knew that as of this moment, my heart belonged to her.

**I like it, but at the same time, think it's bland… I like the story line though! Woohoo. **

**I always write these things, but never have anything important to say… AN's are a difficult concept.**

**I'm done. Bye. **


End file.
